Team SLVR
by thunder10
Summary: 17 years after The Attack On Beacon, a young girls joins the ranks of huntsmen, and huntresses in training, join her as she and her team experience danger, and have the adventure of a lifetime, and she might even find love along the way. Rated T because of slight adult themes, gore, and minor swearing


Team SLVR Fic

Silver Rose: Rukavitsa(Russian for: Gauntlet) has gauntlets made of hard steel and mithrilium(for appearance look at destiny's Kabr Brazen Grips and put the Xeno-Silver Shader on it)

Lee Chung:Zhèngyì(Chinese for: Justice)

Vena David:Froid Profound(French for: Deep Cold)

Rain Ascia:Donnersturm(German for: Thunder Storm)

Prologue:

Silver Rose raced through the halls of Beacon, " _I'm late I'm late I'm late I'm dead"_ she thought as she finally arrived at the hall where all the other beacon initiates were gathered. "made it!" she murmured to herself. Soon the speakers whined as they were activated "ill….keep this brief" Beacon's headmaster Professor Ozpin began "you, like many other before you have traveled here to gain knowledge, hone your craft, and acquire new skills..and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people" Silver stood still as she listened intently to the headmaster that had a hand in training her mother Ruby Rose, whom was a huntress turned blacksmith, now re-instated as a professor at Beacon "but I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction…you assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far" _"heh and here I thought he was gonnagive an up-lifting speech"_ Silver thought "it is up to you to take the first step" Ozpin finished as he stepped away from the microphone "you will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready. You are dismissed" Glynda Goodwitch spoke into the microphone before following Ozpin. Silver smirked before looking at her right arm which was covered in a gauntlet, _Rukavitsa_ "hmm you could use an upgrade" she said to herself, before looking at her left arm, her robotic prosthetic which she had dubbed Mjölnir before grinning "you could use one to" she concurred ignore the stares she was on the receiving end of _"oh, right they can't see it"_ she realized before walking out of the hall heading towards beacons Forge, she called it 'mom's shop' a her mother ran the forge. Soon enough she opened the doors to 'The Forge' as it was called by Ruby Rose, she breathed in the ever familiar scent of soot, ash, and fire, as she heard banging of a hammer against metal, she smiled "hey mom! I'm here!" Silver shouted over the hammer and music playing. "Hey!" Ruby greeted breathlessly, "sorry Sil' I've been working on something new" Ruby spoke "that's fine" Silver replied "but hey can I give Ruka and Mjölnir an upgrade? Something about Professor Ozpin's speech make me think I'm gonna need it" she asked "sure, just be sure to finish before the initiation" she said before putting the music back on and slipping the welding mask back over her face as she continued to work on an axe-attachment for the mechanical right arm she had, reminiscent of Silver's left arm which was mechanical from her elbow down. She smiled "thanks mom" she said as Ruby gave her a thumbs up, as she made her way to a work bench, slipping off her armored sleeve, setting it on the table, and gingerly twisting her left arm until a click and a hissing noise was heard. After she gently set her mechanical arm down she set to work on both. After several hours had passed she, along with her mother finally finished their project. She smiled at her handiwork, admiring her mechanical arm which was now glowing blue through opening in the synthetic armor she walked to the testing area in The Forge, and lifted her left arm focused her aura, and a small charging noise was heard, seconds later a bright beam of condensed electricity shot out of the glowing circle in her left arm's palm she grinned madly, "oh you are gonna destroy so much stuff" she purred as she slipped on the armored sleeve she had crafted for her cybernetic arm, and then clenched her right fist, out popped a pair of four gun barrels, and a holographic crosshair appeared above them as she felt a handle forming out of metal inside her fist as protective armor slid out and covered her hand, she pulled the trigger, and she smirked as the barrels lit up and bullets fired "I knew I made a good choice" she said to herself, _"now to test out the other feature"_ she thought as she loosened her grip and pressed a button on the side of the handle with her thumb, and the trigger deformed and the metal around her hand slid back into her wrist plates, as the gun barrels slipped back inside the gauntlet, and casually strode up to the practice dummy and left hand clenched into a fist, she pulled her arm back and flared her aura, and proceeded to punch the dummy's head into a wall, as she smiled, before giggling to herself, "oh initiation is gonna be SO much fun" she chuckled, before bidding goodnight to her mother as she strolled out to the ballroom where all the students were gathered, and they stared at her as she walked in. " , 7 hours late" Professor Goodwitch said with a stern face "I can explain Professor" she said sheepishly, as she realized exactly how much time she had spent in The Forge

"I should hope so, because it would be a shame if you weren't able to participate in initiation with the others" Goodwitch retorted, clearly not amused by her late arrival, her cheeks flushed as she heard a couple of students snickering "w-well I was in The Forge upgrading my weapons" she explained, Professor Goodwitch simply sighed "just don't let it happen again" she warned and she turned around and the snickering immediately ceased as Glynda narrowed her eyes before walking out of the ballroom as Silver slowly made her way to a spot in corner, set up her sleeping bag, and laying down facing towards the wall, she put her headphones on as she sighed before pulling out a book 'True Phantoms' _"Adrian sighed as he looked over the body of his fallen comrade Facto..."_. In the morning she woke up stretched whilst yawning _"ok, now where to find breakfast"_ she thought as she re-attached Mjölnir, and slipping on the new sleeve, along with Ruka underneath her sleeping bag. As she made her way outside she bumped into someone "sorry I was just looking for the cafeteria" she apologized, before getting up and beginning to walking away "hey the cafeteria's this way ingot" a very familiar voice spoke, she turned around before leaping on the older man to hug him "DAD" she cried out in joy "heh well wasn't expecting that" Mercury Black said as he simply smirked as her daughter held his torso in an iron grip before letting go, her face slightly flushed "um,s-sorry" she apologized as she poked her fingers together, something her mother did quite a lot, Mercury chuckled before guiding her to the cafeteria, that was completely empty, save for Ruby who was waiting patiently behind the door "took you long enough" she teased. Mercury smirked deviously "took me long enough? Babe you were done in less than 3 minutes last night" he retorted with a teasing tone, that made Ruby's face heat up exponentially as she glared at him before smacking his arm as he snorted with laughter as they began to make their way to a table, to share a breakfast as they all ways did back in MorningWood. "so" Ruby began "How was your first day?" she questioned "well you know…besides the 7 hours you spent upgrading Ruka, and Mjölnir" she finished with a gulp of milk, and began to feast on a plate piled with cookies "well Ozpin gave us a speech, and after that I spent the rest of the day in The Forge giving Mjölnir some ranged offensive capabilities, after that I ran into Professor Goodwitch, and read another chapter of 'True Phantoms', then I went to sleep" Silver listed off as she devoured a stack of three pancakes. Soon students began to enter the cafeteria and feast on breakfast served by the chef's in the kitchen "thanks for the breakfast" Silver tanked the chef's as they nodded whilst smiling as she walked out with her parents as they split up "I'll see you in smithing class Sil'" Ruby said as she walked back to The Forge. "see ya ingot, I got some stuff to do, people to straighten out" Mercury said as he walked towards the city of Vale, "bye Dad" Silver said as she headed to the sparring room _"of course I can find The Forge, and the Sparring room without asking for directions, but I had to run across the entire school to find the presentation hall"_ she thought as she activated the hard light holograms and got in the battle mode as she sparred with wave after wave of holograms, a few hours later she had just finished the fiftieth wave of the hardest setting when the intercom came on "would all first year students report to Beacon Cliff for initiation, repeating all first year students to Beacon Cliff immediately" she smirked _"this will be fun"_ she thought as she made her way to the cliff...

 **To be continued…**


End file.
